


Pick Up Line

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I bet you say that to all the boys.”“Only the ones whose pants I want to get into.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Pick Up Line

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #25 at [ficlet_zone](https://ficlet-zone.dreamwidth.org/1081.html): Fallout Boy songs. The song I went with is "I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (You & Me)."

Richie ungracefully plopped down on the barstool next to Eddie, the drink in his glass jostling and partially spilling. Eddie eyes the splatter on the bar and took a sip of his own drink as he felt a hand snake around his waist and Richie nuzzled against his ear. 

“You know, I’m like a lawyer with the way I’m always trying to get you off,” Richie mumbled, his words slurred. It was softly spoken and his lips brushed against the skin just under Eddie’s ear, making his shiver.

Eddie composed himself, trying his best not to laugh and gently pushed Richie off of him. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Only the ones whose pants I want to get into.”

He heard a snort from the other side of the room where he was sure Bill had been when Eddie came in and grabbed a wine bottle and a glass. It was the annual Losers meeting at the Derry town house and Richie had been teasing him more than he ever had and there had been so much touching that made Eddie feel things and he decided that he needed a drink to be able to deal with his friend and his own feelings towards said friend.

A hand slid over his thigh and Richie was leaning in again. “You wanna come up to my room?”

Eddie jerked his head towards him, miscalculating how close they were, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he found himself only inches away from Richie’s face. “Wh-what?”

“Do you wanna come up to my room?” Richie repeated, his eyes flickering down to Eddie’s lips.

“What for?” Eddie asked, his voice dropping to a whisper, feeling something as Richie’s hand gave his thigh a squeeze. He sucked in a breath, well aware that there were eyes on them, but he found himself not caring, not with the way Richie was looking at him, not when he had been waiting years for Richie to look at him like that.

“Whatever you want, Eds,” Richie answered and that hand was moving up. This was a terrible idea. They were drunk, Richie more so than Eddie. This was not the right moment to do any confessing.

He forced himself to look away and answered in a shaky voice, “You’re drunk.”

Richie’s hand dropped from his thigh and Eddie dared to look at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked dejected and Eddie wanted nothing more to comfort him, but he was afraid of the consequences if they did this drunk. 

Eddie stood up, leaving his glass on the bar and turning away. He took one last glance at Richie and quickly leaned down to peck his cheek. “Talk to me in the morning, Rich.” Then he walked away, seeing Bill staring at them both with a look of surprise. Eddie ignored him and went up to his room, deciding he had had enough for the night.


End file.
